RWBY's Green Lantern
by Shadow-Proclamation8
Summary: A green power ring finds it's way to the world of Remnant, and this world get's a new hero. Now one young hero must wield this power to defend his home and the galaxy. But evil if not far off, so what happens when a war of light comes to Remnant and will they survive. (Discontinued.) (May return later)
1. The Green what?

**Hey Guy's! Welcome to my second story. So I was reading a Green Lantern comic and somehow I began to think of RWBY volume 3, so I thought how these two have never been brought together (so to that I say FIRST!) and thought it would be cool, so here we are. I want you guys to know that every week I will try to get one of the story's out so one week it will be R.J.O and the following week this one. So I hope you like it and ya, let's get straight to it then! (Beta reader wanted)**

**I own nothing but the story and my OC's. RWBY is own by Roosterteeth and Green lantern is owned by DC Comics.**

Normal

**Ring speak**

_Thought_

We enter Vale in the evening, the streets were quiet, the neighbourhood was run down and in one of those houses was a young man no older then seventeen or so watching TV in his living room. He was wearing a grey shirt with blue jeans. His eyes were a yellow colour and his hair was grey, long enough to reach down his neck, but you could also see two grey wolf ears on his head. "Razor! Can you go down to the store and get some milk? We're all out." the boy named Razor looked in the direction of the kitchen and called out, "Ok Mom!" and with that he went into the kitchen got the money, put on his black combat boots and leather jacket and left.

He looked around the neighbourhood where he lived. It sure could use some fixing but there aren't many jobs for a Faunus out there, especially since the White Fang began their newly violent approach to the problem of human mistreatment. But he and his Mom found jobs and they were doing their best with what they had. He was half way to the store when he heard it, the sound of screaming. A normal person would have ran, a normal person would have called the police, but Razor was not normal. In this community the people helped each other and Razor knew he had to help, so he ran towards the sound.

**X Meanwhile in space X**

We see a green light come out of nowhere, leaving a green trail as it flies by. The light is a green ring flying fast to somewhere. "**Entering sector 2820! Sentient located, proceeding to target!**" was all it said as it flew towards a planet we all know too well.

**X Back to Razor**** X **

When he reached the source he was met with an all too familiar sight. A group of human douchebags were tormenting a Faunus couple. The man was on the ground bleeding, he had taken a bad beating.

"Ya you animal. You're nothing and you will never be anything, so you stay in the dirt!" which came from the bald man holding a bat with some blood on it. The woman cried for them to stop, to leave her and her husband alone, but this made the men laugh. "You know boss. For an animal this one is quite good looking." said one of them, thinking she had a pretty face. "Well then. Have at her my friends!" This made Razor's rage grow. The men were surrounding her with lewd and disgusting smiles on there faces. Razor had had enough time to take action and he did.

Grabbing a metal pipe from the alley he charged at them and smacked one of them across the head, knocking him out cold. "You piece of shit. Get him!" the boss called out and the men charged at him.

But Razor wasn't going to go down that easily, so instead the man got a kick to the gut. The second came, and before he could even attack he got a pipe that Razor had found to the head. Two tried to take him at once, but he jumped in the air and spin kicked both men to the ground. Finally the boss came up and took a swung at him with his bat and it actually connected. As Razor lay there trying to gather himself the thug kicked him in the ribs. "Just another stupid animal that needs to be put down." he said as he raised the bat. Before he finished Razor off, the man who was getting beaten before, grabbed a rock and threw it at the boss's head. As he reeled from the pain, it gave Razor the perfect chance to recover and attack. Razor drop kicked him with such intensity that he grunted loudly and passed out from the pain. At this point the rest of his crew got up, saw their boss on the ground and ran for it.

"Ya you better run!" Razor called out as they ran, leaving the two attackers Razor knocked out still lying there. He walked over to see if the couple was all right.

"Are you and your husband OK?" they looked at him with thankful eyes "Thank you so much! If you hadn't come when you did, who knows what they would have done." the injured man said. "Oh no problem. This is just what I do."

Razor called the cops on his scroll and then tied their hands with some old shoelaces he found in the trash and left the two thugs where the cops could find them. He then helped the couple to their car. They both thanked him for the rescue one more time and drove off. "_Now here comes the fun part. Explaining to Mom why I'm so late, splattered with blood. And I still need to get milk!_" Razor thought as he went to do the job he was sent out to do in the first place.

**X Meanwhile X**

The green ring was now entering the planet's atmosphere. "**Sentient target locked. Proceeding** **to target!**" it said as it flew towards Vale.

**X Back to Razor's house X**

Razor's Mom was worried, he had been gone much longer then he should have and that frightened her. She heard the door open and to her shock her son came in with blood on his collar.

"Oh my god Razor. What happened?" she said with concern in her voice as she raced over to see his face.

"Don't worry Mom. There was a problem and I fixed it." this only made her more frightened. "You were in a fight again weren't you?" Razor looked to the side which confirmed her suspicions.

"Damn it Razor! I thought we talked about this? I don't want you to take unnecessary risks." she said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Unnecessary!" he said in a defensive voice "Those guys would have seriously hurt those people if I hadn't stepped in!"

"Yes, but that's when you call the police. You can't just deal out street justice whenever you want to!" this only made Razor upset. "By the time the cops would have gotten there the deed would have been done. Besides, you know most of the cops wouldn't do anything for us, so we have to take care of our selves and each other!" This was an argument they had had before. Razor just couldn't help it, he had a hero's spirit and he'd be damned if he was just going to stop that easily.

"It's too dangerous! What if you died, or worse? I don't want to see you as a vegetable." his mom said fear creeping into her voice.

"Dad always told me to help out whereever and whenever I could. He was a hunter, that was his job!" his Mom then turned around and shouted, "WELL LOOK WHERE THAT GOT HIM!" realizing that she was overreacting but not being able to stop herself, "I just don't want to lose you like I lost him." she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Razor hugged his mother "I know what happened to him and it hurt me just as bad, but where we live is just as dangerous and we could die from anything out here. If I die I want to leave knowing I helped some people in the process." His mother looked up, tears in her eyes, "But you can't save everyone. No one can do that."

Almost on cue a green light filled the room and they turned to see a green ring floating above them, pointing straight at Razor. "**Razor Grey of Remnant! You have the ability to overcome great fear! Welcome to the Green Lantern Corp!**" and just as it finished that sentence the ring flies over and places itself right on the middle finger on his right hand. With a flash of green light he is suddenly in a green and black outfit with a white circle in the centre of his chest (Look up Hal Jordan's outfit from green lantern: first flight with the symbol gone and a green hood).

"The green what!?" was all he could say as his mother looked on in shock, confusion and fear.

"What is that? And what's it talking about?" his mother said as she ran over, trying to get the ring off his finger. As she touched it a small shock went through her.

"What is this? What are you?" he asked the ring. "**Green Lantern power ring. You can now do anything you can imagine.**" this shocked the boy "Anything? Cool! But how do I do that?" he asked

"**Would you like to proceed with training?**" the ring asked. Razor thinks it over for a moment and hesitantly says, "Sure?".

With that they were outside in a flash of green light, Razor finds himself flying threw the air higher and higher till he's in space. As this is happening all he can say or rather scream is "HHOOLLYY SSHHIITT!" then a green wormhole opens up and he flies directly into it.

In a flash he is now looking over a green planet that looks almost like a machine. As he's flying he realizes, "_Holy shit! I don't know how to stop this thing!_" he then focused on trying not to hit the ground. The ring obeyed, and he floated to the ground and landed on his feet. Calming down from the whole ordeal he took in his surroundings. It was a very technologically advanced world, with many people who were in similar outfits to him. As he stared in awe at the wonders around him he thought, "_Damn! Lot of green here. Seriously is green the only colour they_ _know of?_".

The ring let out a flash of light and he found himself in a large and seemingly empty room. "Hello! Anyone there?" he called out, soon a voice answered him.

"Welcome new Lantern." the voice said. Looking up he saw a group of small blue people flying down onto a large circle surrounding him."Who are you guys? And where the hell am I?" Razor demanded to know.

"You are on the planet OA, home of the Green lantern corp. And as for us, we are the Guardians, the leaders of the corp. And you are our newest lantern." one of the Guardians said. This sounded ridiculous to Razor, he was on another planet, talking to aliens? And now he was part of some weird group a little too obsessed with the colour green.

"Why have you brought me here? And why the hell did you choose me of all people?" this earned a stern look from one of them.

"First, we did not choose you, the ring did. Second, you are here for training for you to use your ring properly and purposefully." Razor looked confused about that first part, what did he mean the ring chose him. Another Guardian looked at him and Razor could tell he was more compassionate then the others.

"Please understand, you have been given a great opportunity. You have been given the most powerful weapon in the universe, so you can protect both your home and all the galaxy if necessary."

So much was going through his head, "_The most powerful weapon?_" he thought as he looked at the ring. He then snapped back to reality when that same Guardian said, "You are the first from your sector to gain a Green Lantern power ring. Your planet was deemed too primitive and barbaric to be eligible for a ring. But if it chose you then you must be worthy. So what do you say recruit, do you except the responsibility?"

Razor knew what he could do with this power and what he should do for all of the people of Remnant. "I do!" he said with confidence.

"Magnificent! Then you will be trained to use your ring by Kilowog!". Before Razor could even ask who that was, he heard a large thud from behind him. Looking behind himself he saw a large creature with large tusk-like things coming from his lower jaw, it also had red eyes and pink-ish skin .

"You ready to train poser? Because this will be the most painful experience of your life!" the creature called Kilowog said, bellowing almost like a drill sargent. Razor almost began to rethink his decision. Kilowog grabbed his arm and the two of them flew off getting ready for what was going to be one hell of a ride.

**So that's the end of the first chapter! What did you think? And as always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be coming out in two weeks. So that's my time and see you all later.**


	2. Training

**Hey guys! So second chapter, I have a good feeling about this story so tell your friends. I will also be starting a new college course soon so these might not come out as often but I'll try my best. That's really all I have to say for now, enjoy. (Beta reader wanted)**

Normal

**Ring speak**

_Thought_

**I own nothing except my OC's and the story.**

It had been a few weeks since Razor was taken to OA and his green lantern training was going really well. He was a natural with the ring. He and Kilowog were flying through space right now on patrol in one of the sectors, trying to get Razor some field training but it had been relatively quiet.

"Man Kilowog, when you said we were going on patrol I thought there would be more action. Yet so far the only danger out here is the possibility of being bored to death." Razor complained as they had yet to come across any sort of action for nearly an hour now.

Not to say he wasn't enjoying it, just flying through space, I mean come on he's flying through space. But after the first hour or so you lose interest in that.

"Sorry, but usually sector 1070 is where you go if you want some action. But think of this as a lesson, sometimes this is the job, and you just gotta deal with it." Kilowog said.

This was not helping him much, but he knew Kilowog had a point. Unfortunately patience was never one of Razors strong suits. He was always the "get stuff done now" kind of guy.

"But other than that how are you liking being a lantern so far?" Kilowog asked. He had to admit it was pretty cool, flying through space creating cool stuff with his mind, even though Kilowog was kind of a dick while training him.

"I like it! I've seen in a few short weeks more then what many on my planet would not see in a lifetime. And I get a kickass ring too, so ya I like it." this made Kilowog smile a bit. Razor reminded him of another Green Lantern that was head strong and kind of a jerk, but a good man at heart.

Just as it looked like this would be a boring trip their rings suddenly flared. **"Warning, yellow power rings detected!"** they said.

Before they could react both Razor and Kilowog were hit by a yellow energy blast and crashed into a nearby asteroid. As he looked up Razor saw what or better yet who shot at them.

Hovering over them were two beings with orange skin, and pure white eyes, there body's were humanoid. They were bother wearing yellow and black suits with a weird looking lantern symbol on their chest.

"Well looky hear Gorg. We have some pesky Green Lanterns in our sector." one said with a twisted smile on his face.

"Why yes we do Morg. Shall we kill them?" the other said with an equally twisted smile on his face.

They both shouted, "For the glory of Sinestro!" then they flew right for them. One was fighting Kilowog and the other went for Razor.

Razor was scared, who were these guys and why are they attacking them? Morg then unleashes a bunch of yellow constructs that take the shape of a pack of wolf like creatures. They hit Razor and start clawing and biting at him. But then he remembers one important lesson from his training, "_No Fear_" if he feels fear then his ring will weaken.

Taking a deep breath he wills his fear away and unleashes a blast of green energy that blows the creatures to bits. The Morg is blinded for a moment but then sees Razor with cuts all over his body. He is about to fire, but Razor just blasts him with a giant green fist and he is sent flying.

He is given no time to even get up as Razor creates constructs of ten canons and fires all of them at him. They explode and after a moment Razor sees that that Morg survived by creating a yellow bubble around him. He charges and tries to impale Razor with a spear he made. But it is blocked by a shield and Razor immediately retaliates by swinging a newly made hammer at him, hitting him right in the head.

He kept beating on him with the hammer while Morg tried to block each blow with some shields he created. Razor then hit him full force and broke his shields. Morg was now on the ground, trying to get up but before he could, a massive green train construct came and smashed right into him.

Razor floated down and he saw his opponent beaten and broken beneath him. He just looked up at Razor and with all the strength he could muster he said in a very strained voice , "Damn Green Lanterns." and with that he died.

His yellow ring came off his finger "**Sinestro of sector 1070.2 dead! Sector scan for replacement Sentient!**" and it flew off.

He then decided to go help Kilowog with his fight, as he liked him and didn't want to come back to OA with bad news.

**X Meanwhile X**

Kilowog was busy fighting Gorg. Kilowog was currently using a green hammer to smash his enemy, while Gorg was wielding two yellow swords.

Gorg charged at him, screaming a primal scream as he tried to kill his foe. But it was dodged and this gave Kilowog the opening to hit him. He smashed him along his side and broke a few ribs in the process. Just as Gorg was about to counter, a green blast came from out of nowhere and blew him right into another asteroid. He looked over to see Razor looking rather bent up but still very much alive.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where the hell is my brother?" Gorg asked in a furry.

"Your brother is a stain on one of these asteroids and you will be soon too." He couldn't believe it, his brother defeated by a Green Lantern...impossible!

But Razor did not have the face of one who was trying to lie, and Gorg knew that he had to retreat.

Blasting a very intense yellow light,Kilowog and Razor were blinded so he could made his escape. "_Damn you! I swear I will kill that Green Lantern for what he has done._" he thought as he flew back to his corps homeworld.

They were tired but alive. Razor looked over at Kilowog and jokingly asked " How'd I do Teach?" 

**X Back at OA X**

They had flown back to OA to give their report on what had happened on their training mission. "Then we were engaged by two Sinestro corp members, one of which was killed in the battle, the other escaped." Kilowog explained as he and Razor stood before the Guardians.

"They have become a real problem again." the guardian Ganthet said to his fellow guardians.

"They must be taken out for good this time!" the guardian Sai said with frustration in her voice.

"If only it were that simple." Ganthet said with a grim look on his face. But he turned his attention back to Kilowog and Razor and adopted a small smile.

"We hear your student fared well today in your fight."

"Yes! Razor faced down that poser with no fear and even owned that fight." Suddenly all the guardians eyes began to glow white for a few moments and then stopped.

"Razor Grey, we have decided to allow you to become a full member of the corps, as you have not only excelled at your training but proven yourself in a more difficult test then we could construct." suddenly a Green Lantern rose out of the ground.

"This is your power battery, now say the oath and your task will be complete." Razor couldn't believe it. He was becoming a full member of the corps. He rose his ring and began.

"In Brightest day, In Blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight,

Let those who worship evils might,

Beware my power Green Lanterns Light!"

In a flash of green light the symbol of the corps was now in the white spot on his chest and the battery floated towards him.

"Do your sector proud Green Lantern Razor Grey." Ganthet said.

With that he grabbed the power battery and began flying home. There was so much he had to tell his mom, who must be worried sick. And he has some Green Lantern work to do when he gets back too. One thing he knew was that things had just got far more interesting in his life.

**X Back on Remnant X**

Razor had just broke through the atmosphere and landed on a building in downtown Vale. He looked at his new ring and his head was buzzing at what he was going to do first. That question was answered when he heard someone scream down below.

It was a Faunus woman and her child, they were being assaulted by some jerk in a alley, and that was about to end.

"Alright you animals, gimme your valuables and you can walk out of here." the man said as the child began to cry.

"Please we don't have anything just let us go." but that just made the thug mad.

"Alright if you won't give me them willingly I guess I'll just have to take them." he said as he raised his gun. Before he could shoot, a green light filled the alley.

"I think you should surrender now if you know what's best for you." they turned around to see a man in green and black cloths hovering off the ground.

"I don't know who or what you are and frankly I don't care." the man said as he fired his gun only to have it be blocked by a green shield that came out of nowhere. The Faunus woman and her son looked on in amazement as the man kept shooting only for none of the shots to get through.

Razor decided to end this so he constructed a cork and plugged the gun as he fired it. The gun blew up and the man was on the ground screaming in pain. Razor then made a bubble around the man and lifted him to a street post, the bubble then broke and turned into chains that wrapped around the thug.

He turned to them, "Are you too alright?" but they were still processing what had happened.

"Yes we're fine." the woman said as she snapped out of it. Just as he was about to fly away the child ran up and asked. "Who are you?".

Razor turned and looked down at the boy. "I'm the Green Lantern. And you all don't have to be scared anymore." with that he flew away.

The boy was still in shock over what happened but one thing was certain. He just found a new hero and his name was Green Lantern.

**X Meanwhile X**

Razors mom was very worried, her son had been gone for weeks. That weird ring had taken him to god knows where and she was beginning to think she has lost him for good. Right now she is crying on the couch, when all of a sudden a green light fills the room. She looks up to see Razor hovering there in the same outfit he was in when he left.

"Hey mom. Man do I have a story to tell you!"

She then ran up and gave her son the mother of all hugs, as she was so happy to see him alright and unharmed.

A short time later, after she let go he sat her down and explained what had happened the night he vanished and what had been happening after. He explained that he was now a Green Lantern and he was charged with protecting the planet from evil. Though his mother tried to put up a fuss, he showed her what the ring could do and surprised her.

"So now I can protect the world mom, it's my job." he said with a smug look on his face.

His mother didn't like it but it seemed she had no choice. "Alright just be careful will you." Razor agreed and decide to go straight to bed.

But more then anything else he was just glad to be home, knowing that he could finally do some good.

**X Meanwhile X**

The planet was much different from Remnant, it was not even in the same universe. This was the anti-matter universe and the planet was Quard.

"My brother was killed by a Green Lantern, and I just got out my lord." Gorg said.

He was kneeling in front of a man in the same outfit as him, but this man had purple skin, black hair and kind of looked like the devil. This man was Thaal Sinestro, leader of the Sinestro corps.

"It doesn't matter, soon you will have your revenge and the Green Lantern corps will be extinguished from the universe." Sinestro said with a confidant tone and a smirk.

But first they would need to recruit new members and he knew just where to look.

**X Back to the normal universe X**

The yellow power ring was flying through space when suddenly. "**Sentient found! Processed to sector 2820!**" as it went in search for a new owner.

**Done! So that is chapter two done. How did you like it? Did I do good, bad, somewhere in between? As always I hope you liked it. Check out my other story and have a good day/afternoon/night...whatever. SP out! **


	3. Enemy reaveled

**Hey guys! So this story has been going great so far, not anything super special, but great. I want to point out now that this story will be more DC then RWBY as it goes forward but there will still be elements of both here. **

**Also one of you asked about the rings. So the Green rings are what they are in the comics not the GL animated series. The green rings can kill Grimm as the rings can't kill sentient life, but in this universe the Sinestro corpsmen are also fair kill game. Just thought I would let you guys know that to avoid any of those questions in the future. Also I started a new course for college and these may not come out as often but I'll still try. Enough talk let's get going!**

**I own nothing but the my OC's and story.(But you knew this)**

"_**Breaking news! As you all know, for the past two months, a hero has been going around saving people in and around Vale. This hero has stopped crimes ranging from simple street theft to terror attacks by groups like the White Fang. The most amazing thing is that he's not just in Vale, some sources say they have have seen him stopping crime in cities Atlas and beyond. And he is unbiased, saving both human and Faunus alike. We don't know who he is but it's certain that the hero known as Green Lantern can be listed as one of the great heroes out there."**_

"_**Wait, I'm getting word that one of the Bridges in Mistrel is falling apart. We now take you to our camera on the scene."**_

It was true a large bridge that connected Mistrel to other parts of the continent was falling, with hundreds of people on it. People were powerless to stop the catastrophe from happening. Many on the bridge were praying for a miracle to happen.

Just as all seemed lost they saw a green light coming towards them. It was Green Lantern, here to save the day.

"_Ok Razor you know what to do. Stop bridge from falling, save innocent people, you know the usual._" he thought as he sped his way there.

Noticing one of the vehicles falling off he created a large magnet and caught it. But in the sudden stop one of the passengers, in this case a small child fell out. Creating a second beam from the first he caught him and put him back in the car. He put the car on a more secure part of the bridge and was about to do something he had never tried before.

"_I really hope this works._" concentrating hard, a large abundance of tools came blasting out and went to work. They began to fix the bridge bit by bit, until 3 minutes later the bridge looked like nothing had happened.

The people began cheering and shouting thanks and praise. He did enjoy the thanks from people but he had a bigger mission to fulfil, he was coming to this city for a different reason and the disaster he stopped was just there when he got there. Knowing it was time to finish what he came here to do he left.

He walked into the building. It wasn't that big but it was big enough for it's purpose. Razor walked and saw a lady standing at the front, she was not paying attention because she was reading a magazine.

Not wasting time he took a seat, cleared his throat and asked " Waitress! Can I get some service please?"

What? Razor had heard that this place had the best burgers in the kingdoms and he always wanted to try one.

They all looked to see the hero who just stopped the bridge collapse mere minutes ago now sitting right there. "Green Lantern." a few people whispered as the lady's boss told her to take his order.

"I'll take the burger meal thank you." he looked around to see everyone staring at him, too stunned to say anything, even people from outside were staring in.

Halfway through his meal the owner asked him what he thought of it. "It's very good sir, one of the best I've ever had." he answered. Suddenly people who had not ordered yet started ordering the same thing as Razor. After all when you got someone like the Green Lantern saying something is good, you gotta find out for yourself.

When he finished he offered to pay but they said it was on the house for what he did earlier. Not one to pass up a free meal he thanked them and left. Two people in the room were the most in awe over what they had just seen.

"Neptune, did we just see what I think we saw?" asked a blonde boy with a monkey tail who was in desperate need of a shirt.

"If you saw a frigging superhero walk in order a burger and leave,then yes Sun you did." answered his blue haired friend Neptine.

Razor was flying back home hoping to be able to catch up on some of the reading he's been missing. But life has a way of stopping you when you least expect it.

As he entered Vale, he noticed that a warehouse owned by the Schnee Dust Company was being robbed. Now he didn't much like the Schnees, but he still had a job to do. He flew down to it and at first couldn't see who was robbing it, but that was answered quickly as he ducked a slash from a sword.

Looking at his attackers they were none other then the White Fang. The terror group of his kind that was in the business of killing humans and for some reason was now into theft.

"Look everyone! It's the emerald knight himself." one of the Fang called out.

"If we kill him, we'll be famous." Razor knew were this was going.

They charged at him, but Razor took out three of them with a giant fist he created. One got close but his strike was blocked with a shield and then hit with a right hook, made all the more painful by the brass knuckles that formed.

Before the others could retaliate, a green stream shot out of Razor's ring and grabbed and crushed their weapons. They looked scared now and Razor had a line for this he had been waiting to use.

"So you punks can still come at me with no weapons if you want. But first ask yourselves this, do I feel lucky? Well do ya punk?" as he said this a large amount of green guns came from behind him.

The Fang ran, but the battle was not over as gunshots were fired at him, to which he dodged. The man who fired was another White Fang member but he was wearing a mostly black outfit, with red and black hair.

"Those cowards are not fit to be called White Fang so I guess I'll have to kill you myself." the man said.

"Well you all seem to know who I am. How about returning the favour."

The man laughed a little. "The name is Adam. But you can call me your death." with that he charged.

Razor sent a blast of energy but Adam dodged it. Adam then tried to slash him with his sword, only to have it blocked by a shield. Razor went on the offensive as he constructed a hammer and began beating at him.

But Adam either dodged the blows or met them with his blade. Getting some space between them he created a rocket launcher, and while the rocket was cut in half by Adam, it did what it was meant to and staggered him long enough to re-create his hammer, get close, and deliver a blow to his head.

This sent him flying back and soon, more White Fang showed up. "Keep him busy for a moment." Adam ordered.

They all charged Razor, weapons drawn. But that didn't last as he created a tornado that swept them up and threw them all back.

Some got back up, but they too were quickly dispatched by a barrage of flying fists. "Looks like it's just you and me-." he turned to Adam to see his hair and eyes under his mask glowing.

With one slash of his sword Adam sent a blast of energy out. Razor raised a bubble to block the shot, but it broke threw and cut up some of his outfit.

"Your a Faunus?" Adam said as he saw one of Razor's ears coming out.

"_Damn!_ Yes what about it." he asked.

"Then why are you fighting for the humans? With your power, we could take the world and save all our kind from the cruelty and torture they go through."

"Yes, but in the world the White fang wants, humanity is slaves or dead."

"For what they've done to our kind, they deserve it. So allow me to make you an offer. Join us and you could be a like a king in our new world. You wouldn't have to hide who you are from the Humans that would kill you without a care."

This just made Razor laugh, much to Adam's displeasure. "You still don't get it do you? I don't fight for just Faunus and I don't hide out of fear. I fight so that all peoples whether they be Human, Faunus or something in between can live in peace and safety. I hide my ears so the world can see me for what I'm doing not what I am. I will reveal the truth in time but for now let the people think what they want."

Adam snarled when he heard that. "Fine if you won't join then I'll have to kill you." before he could do anything he saw Razor's ring glow.

"No Adam, I think your done." With that multiple chains with what looked like weights on them shot out. They shot out one by one knocking him around and then wrapping around him.

With the chains waited down Adam was stuck. He was screaming at Razor calling him everything from a traitor to bastard and so on. Having enough, Razor delivered a solid blow to his head and knocked him out cold.

Contacting the police through a scroll he made so that he couldn't be tracked, he waited for them to arrive. Before they did however, a short girl with pink and brown hair came out of nowhere.

"Hey who are you?" he asked, only to get a bow from the girl.

"Ok I guess your coming too." he shot out a giant hand, trying to catch her. But when it grabbed her she shattered and both her and Adam were gone.

"_Well this sucks._"

After the police had taken what White Fang members that had not escaped, Razor decided to head home.

"_So today you stopped a bridge from collapsing, saved a few million dollars worth of Dust and got the best burger you had in your life. Good day, but_ _slower. I guess criminals are getting scared with me around. Still I should start investigating why the White Fang suddenly began stealing massive amounts of dust._" he was so lost in thought that he didn't see the girl in black watching him.

**X Meanwhile X**

A man was sitting in his office, watching the news as it described the actions of a certain hero everyone had been talking about.

"Glynda! Can you come here please?" the man said. Sure enough she came to his side.

"Yes Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

"I would very much like to meet this man. Do you think you could arrange that?"

"I hope you know that will not be easy. The man can fly, so we would be starting from nothing."

"Use this, it might help." he then handed her a scroll.

Glynda looked on the scroll to see the footage of Razor fighting Adam, but more importantly his Faunus ears being shown. Glynda left and Ozpin went back to watching the news and drinking his coffee.

**X Meanwhile in an unknown place X**

Adam was explaining why he came back empty handed to his bosses.

"So that green clad freak beat you to a pulp, you lost the Dust, and I had to send Neo to save you."

"Yes Roman. You don't have to keep mentioning it." Adam said with frustration.

"How very disappointing Adam." came a female voice from the side.

What walked forward was a woman with black hair, amber eyes and a red dress. With her was a dark skinned girl with green hair and a tall boy with grey hair.

"Cinder, Emerald, Mercury. Didn't expect you three." Adam said.

"We were expecting more from you. Yet you fail to deliver us what we asked for." Cinder said in her normal sensual voice.

"You didn't see what he could do. One thing we did learn is that he's a Faunus." this would make it somewhat easier to find him and stop him from interfering with Cinder's plan. But still not much.

He's a real problem, but from what I saw, I don't think you could even beat him Cinder. What we need is some way of matching his power."

Almost as if on clockwork, a yellow light filled the room. They all turned to see a yellow ring floating above them.

"**Cinder Fall of Remnant! You have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro corps!**" the ring then flew down and planted itself on the middle finger of her left hand.

She was engulfed in a flash of yellow light and was suddenly wearing different clothes (standard Sinestro corp outfit, with heels) and on another world.

"Look fellas, fresh meat!" she turned to see a bunch of strange but horrifying creatures all with the same outfit as her.

"Do not even think about it." a voice came from behind, with that the creature went on one knee. As she turned she saw who was most likely their leader.

"Welcome, I am Thaal Sinestro, leader of the Sinestro corps."

"Where am I?" Cinder asked, with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"You are here because the ring chose you as the best person on your world to instill fear. And now you are my soldier. Now we are one step closer to eliminating the Green Lantern corps."

Cinder was no ones slave, but one thing he said interested her. "Your the enemies of Green Lantern?"

"Yes my dear. But you have to understand that just like there are many of us there are many Green Lanterns."

If there were more Green Lanterns and if these people had the power to defeat them, then Cinder better play along for now. They could prove useful in the future, especially as she learns to control and use her new found power.

"Very well when do we get started?" she asked.

"First you will be trained to use your ring by Arkillo." Suddenly a large thud hit the ground and Cinder was face to face with a large blue monster with a serpent like tongue and sharp fangs.

"Do not waste my or lord Sinestro's time meat. Or you will find yourself being a meal for the members you met before." She could hear the others snickering when they heard that.

As she flew off with Arkillo, her eyes glowed as she looked at her new ring. Nothing could stop her now.

**Done! So that's a scary thought huh? Cinder getting a yellow power ring. So that's my time for now, as always I hope you enjoyed. Please review... did I do good? Bad? Somewhere in between? I'll see you guys later.**


	4. Info and a friend

**Hey guys! So sorry for the wait, I've been doing a lot of stuff for school and I'm trying to sell my house, and my dad just got surgery on his knee so I had to help with that, so all in all that can eat up at one's time. I also just want to thank you guys for your patience and also for your support. So I've talked enough. Let's get going!**

**I own nothing but the story and my OC's.**

Razor was flying to a part of Vale that was possibly more dangerous then his own neighbourhood. This was the place where all the criminals liked to hang out after jobs, and where they seemed to stay now that the Green Lantern was in town... well the ones not in prison!

This place was also home to one of the best people to get info from in all of Vale. Hei Xiong, more commonly known as Junior. If there was one person that could tell him what was going on he could.

Razor spotted Junior's nightclub and set down. He couldn't go in as the Green Lantern, a fight would break out immediately. So he drew his costume back into his ring, leaving him in his normal clothes as he walked in.

"_Man for a eighteen and up place the security here was lax._" As he entered he saw a large amount of men in black suits and hats wearing red sunglasses. "_Why are they wearing sunglasses? It's night and we're indoors._" he thought as he looked around.

He looked at the counter and saw Junior. He was talking to Roman Torchwick, one of the most wanted men in all the kingdoms. "_Why is he here?_" Razor asked himself before Roman walked away.

He was replaced by a girl with long blonde hair...and damn was she hot! Her well endowed figure and revealing outfit may give off the wrong message in a place like this. She seemed to be talking to Junior about something when she grabbed his balls and both he and Razor reacted pretty much the same, both jumped in surprise. Razor felt bad for him as no guy, even a scumbag like Junior deserved that.

She let go and it looked like she was going to kiss him when she punched him in the face, sending him flying back. It didn't take long for his men to go on the attack but the blonde was dropping them like they were nothing.

"_Damn! This girl can kick ass. Better get to the fighting myself._" he ran into the nearest bathroom and re-equipped his uniform. When he got out one thug was about to get a lucky shot on her, but was sent flying back when a green laser shot him down.

They looked in surprise as the hero that had been all over the news lately was now joining the fight. Soon a beam shot from Razor's ring and broke off into multiple cannonballs that took out all the thugs in the place.

Floating over to the girl he introduced himself. "Hello there miss. Name's Green Lantern, but you already knew that didn't you." She smiled at him and looked him over, made all the easier by his outfits naturally tight look that showed off his very well toned form.

"Yes I do. Names Yang cutie." he blushed and put his hand on the back of his head. Then a rocket came soaring at them. Razor put up a shield and blocked it. Standing before them were Junior and his two bodyguards, the twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite.

"I think you both should leave now!" Junior said as he fires another rocket. Razor grabbed Yang and flew out of the way.

"I take the girls you take the guy with the not very masculine name?" Razor asked and Yang just nodded with a smile.

They broke off and Razor was met with a surprisingly fast kick from Melanie's bladed high heels which left a cut along his side. Followed by a dodge of Miltia's arm blades.

"Melanie, look who we have here. It's that superhero guy from the news." Miltia said with an "I really don't care" kinda voice.

"Ladies is there any way we can end this with you two giving up? Because I really would like to avoid hitting pretty girls if I can help it." Razor enquired.

"Sorry but flattery will get you nowhere here, hero boy." Melanie said just as uncaring as her sister.

"Well so be it. Lucky for me I have no problem hitting girls if I need to, shame for you though." Light engulfed Razor's arms and what looked like green armour was covering his forearms making weird shaped gauntlets. Bringing his arms down two blades came from the top ends and Razor charged for them.

Miltia did a spinning slash, trying to decapitate him but Razor used his right arm to block, then using his free arm to counter and sending her stumbling back. Melanie tried to cut him again with her heels but her leg was caught and she was sent flying. Her sister was about to attack when a compartment opened on one of Razor's gauntlets to show a small missile. He fired it, however Miltia dodged it just in time. This left her open and a huge hand formed and slapped her to the side, leaving her unconscious.

Her sister had gotten back up and proceeded to unleash a barrage of kicks. However with one slash, he cut the heel off one and as she stumbled back he punched her hard enough to break her nose and knock her out cold.

He turned back to see Yang fighting Junior, she had just broke his weapon and sent him hurdling back. He looked in his hand to see golden hair that most likely belonged to Yang. When she noticed this her lilac eyes turned glowing red and fire began to engulf her. With a stomp on the ground she ran at Junior and hit him in the face with such force he was sent flying out of the building.

"_Holy crap! Note to self, when it comes to her hair don't touch._" Razor thought as he watched her jump out of a window as he flew after her. When he got outside he saw Yang with a little girl in a black blouse and skirt, the most notable part was the red hooded cape she had on. Her hair was the same colours as her outfit.

"Yang is that you?" the girl asked.

"Oh hey sis." Yang said

"_So their sisters? Either that or she has the dumbest name in Remnant._" Razor thought as he watched this just out of sight.

"What are you doing here?" the red girl asked.

"(sigh) It's a long story." Yang offered.

"I'll say. We kicked ass and took names, though you may have kicked his ass to hard." The two girls looked up to see Green Lantern floating there before descending.

"You were pretty good in there Yang."

"Thanks! You were awesome there yourself." she said while sharing a small laugh, turning to see the red girl looking at Razor with stars in her eyes, squealing as she squirmed.

"OhmygoshyourGreenLantern!" she screamed so fast he almost couldn't hear her. She races over to him and holds out a pen and paper. "Can I have your autograph?!"

It was cute how excited she was and so he decided to oblige. Taking the pen and paper from her he scribbled Green Lantern on the sheet and handed it back to her. When she got it she let out a louder version of the squeal and beamed brighter then his own green light.

"This is my sister Ruby, and if you couldn't tell she's a big fan." Yang said.

"Ya I can tell." he chuckled.

"You mind if I borrow him for a while? I got some questions for him." our green clad hero asked pointing to Junior.

"Knock yourself out. But thanks for the backup. Maybe next time we could have some more...adult fun." Yang said with a seductive slur, making Razor blush and Yang laugh at his shyness.

A beam shot out of his ring and surrounded Junior, then they both flew off into the sky leaving Ruby still staring in awe at what she just witnessed.

"Come on sis. Time to head home." Yang called out as her sister snapped back to reality and followed her. She was still very excited about the whole thing. To think she got to meet one of Remnant's greatest heroes!

"Wake up, wake up little man." as Junior woke up he could see a glowing green light in front of him but not much else. Then he fully woke up and saw where he was. He was in high orbit around the planet, and a green glow was around him, to make matters worse Green Lantern was right in front of him.

"Well hello there sunshine." Junior let out a loud scream and started to thrash around, his mind not able to process what was happening. He did know that he was in massive danger.

"I'd stop screaming if I were you. You wouldn't want me to lose my concentration, because if that happened you would lose the one think keeping you alive." with that he calmed down, fear still very present on his face.

"W-w-what do you want?" Junior asked, his voice filled with fear.

"Well I'm glad you asked. I want to know everything you know about the White Fangs recent activities. Why are they gathering the Dust? Who are they gathering it for? I want answers!" he said with a very serious voice.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because if you don't then I drop you from here and you'll either die from lack of air or burn up in the atmosphere." Junior could tell from his voice that he was deadly serious.

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk just don't hurt me!" he screamed.

"I don't know what they're doing, but I do know there stealing Dust from anywhere they can get it. Trains, warehouses, shops, any place with Dust."

"I know your lying. You know more than that. Now talk!" he said angrily, and flipped him upside down while pinning his arms and legs together.

"Ok! I do know one more thing. Roman Torchwick came in a minute before the fight. He was asking to borrow some of my men for a Dust robbery. From what I've heard, he's become good friends with the Fang recently. That's all I know. I swear to God!" Razor looked him dead in the eyes and could tell he was telling the truth.

"You better be right." he said coldly before he flew back down to the planet.

"So are you gonna put me down?" Junior asked, still shaken from what he had been through.

"Yes I am. But I think I'm gonna put you some place you'll learn your lesson from for helping a wanted criminal." They flew till they found themselves in a neighbourhood in downtown Vale. Razor then positioned Junior right above an open fireplace that was fortunately not lit.

"What? You can't put me down there! What if I get stuck or something?" Junior asked.

"Don't worry, if you say ho ho ho, really loud your less likely to get stuck." he said with a smile as he lowered Junior in feet first. Finally! He'd always wanted to use that line from one of his favourite tv shows as a kid.

As he flew away he was left to think. "_Well that worked out rather well. I do know more then before and I have a place to start looking. I just wish there was more to go on._" then he noticed something in the dark. A shape that seemed to be following him.

He turned and began the chase, the shadow ran, it was fast but Razor was flying much faster. He caught it and flew to the top of a nearby building. As he calmed down he could feel that the figure was a lot more curvy then it looked. Which made it even more awkward when he moved his hand to a certain area and felt something soft.

He then made the horrifying discovery that this was a girl and he had just felt her up. Letting go with a huge blush on his face he saw this girl had long black hair, and amber eyes like him. She was wearing a black and white outfit that showed off her figure very well though the bow on her head was kinda weird. She also sported a blush because of where his hands had gone.

As Razor looked at her, one thought came to mind. "_She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._" he stayed like that for a minute before snapping back and asking the question that needed to be asked.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" The girl snapped back and cleared her throat.

"I'm Blake Belladonna. And I've been following you because of what you've been doing." the now revealed Blake said.

"What I've been doing?" he said questioning her.

"You've been going around the world saving people, both human and faunus. And I think that is really great, your a real hero and the best part is your unbiased. What I'm trying to say is that I want to help." This understandably surprised Razor. He was not used to people wanting to help him. It was usually the opposite.

"You want to help? How?"

"I can help you fight and gather information on what the White Fang are up to. I want to help stop them and bring peace to both peoples." He could tell she was telling the truth and that this was something she was passionate about. And having a pretty girl around may not be a bad thing. He had to slap himself to get the perverted thoughts out of his head leaving Blake confused. But he could see the benefits of having a source of info.

"Alright you can help but be careful. I don't want you to get hurt because of this."

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I look forward to working with you." she walked up and shook his hand, and then turned around and walked off.

Squeezing his hand he could tell there was something in it. He saw a piece of paper and when he opened it there were numbers on it. Had she just given him her phone number?

As he flew off he couldn't stop thinking of her. She was gorgeous and he got her phone number to boot. He slapped himself again. He had no time to waste, no matter how pretty Blake was, he still had a job to do. And now he had some help.

**Done! So again sorry for the wait but I think this chapter still came out well. What did you guys think, good/bad/middle? I hope you enjoyed. Please feed me your reviews and I'll see you all next time. Peace!**


	5. New ememy

**Yo what up my little readers? So a heads up I sold my house and I will be moving soon so you may not see me for a bit near the end of the month, but we my computer is one of the first things that are getting set up so I imagine not for too long if any. That's really all I have to say for now, so let's get to the story already!**

I own nothing but the story and my OC's.

Razor was following up on the lead that Junior gave him. Apparently Roman Torchwick was on his way to steal some Dust in town later today; sure it would not be for a while but he wanted to get there beforehand and intercept him.

"_I hope I get some real information out of Torchwick tonight. He may be a criminal mastermind but from what I hear he's also a coward so if he is not in charge it should be easy to get the name of the person who is._" Razor thought as he flew to his destination, hoping to put an end to this.

His partnership with Blake had been very helpful; he had already broken up a few White Fang plots and facilities. And he got to spend more time with her. He really liked to hang out with her even if it was mostly beating people up, though they had sometimes gotten something to eat and talked for a bit after. He also noticed with his superior sense of smell that she smelled good but weird at the same time, she smelled kind of like cat. Did that mean she was a Faunus? If so Razor considered that a bonus in his books.

As much as he tried he couldn't stop some of his more perverse thoughts from coming from time to time, he wasn't a pervert he swore but she brought out the animal in him. He was broken from his thoughts when his ring alerted him.

"**Warning, Fear incoming!**" Before he could react a beam of yellow light shot him and he crashed into the top of a building. When he looked up he saw a woman with long black hair slumped over he left shoulder. She was wearing a Sinestro corps uniform and a mask but he could still see her glowing Amber eyes and beautiful figure. She then unleashed another blast of yellow energy at him.

"_Damn why does evil always get the hot ones?_" He flew up and made a giant fist but when he tried to hit her, she dodged and countered with what looked like a giant brick. "_And why are all the hot ones crazy as shit?_" He then formed a large amount of guns and opened fire.

She created shields to protect herself but Razor lunched them forward and remade them into a missile. When it hit her shield was broken and there was a thick smoke covering the place. The smoke didn't last and when she went for an attack he was gone. Before she could react Razor appeared right behind her.

"Eat pavement bitch!" She turned to stop him but it was too late as she was hit in the face by a hammer, drawing blood, and then was blasted into the ground by a green beam. "_That was too easy._" Razor thought as he floated down. He was right as three yellow snake constructs blasted up and wrapped around him. They began to bite into him and the woman came up and smiled an evil smile at him as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"_Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?_" He could hear the woman laughing but the joke was on her. Razor began to glow and a blast of energy dispelled the yellow constructs, then he unleashed a pack of green wolves at her. A sword came out of her ring and cut them in half, but Razor was soon in her face and she was barely able to dodge his fist which was covered in spiky armour.

Then a ring of runes came forth and Razor could tell they were not from her ring, he could also see her eyes were glowing again. Then from the ring she fired three blasts of energy that passed through the runes and caught on fire.

"Oh, crap, crap, crap!" He tried to block it by creating a bubble of energy, but it didn't last long after the beams made contact. They broke through and he went smashing into the side of a building. He now lay there on his stomach, bleeding rather heavily with some million burns, he could barely move as he knew his enemy would be on him any moment.

"_Damn I'm not gonna die here. Not now!_" He used all his strength to turn around and blast his enemy's pretty face off, but when he turned around she was gone. "Ring where did she go?" he asked. After a moment it answered.

"**Sinestro ring no longer in area.**" This didn't make sense. She could have killed him here, so why didn't she? Never the less he was alive but the people in the office he crashed into were gathering around him.

"Hey man, are you alright?" one man asked.

"Don't worry citizen. I'll live." he said in a stained voice as he got up. He flew out and used his power ring to make some bandages to cover up the parts that had the worst injuries. "_Thank Oum for my aura softening the blow or that might have been much worse._" He then got to thinking.

"_That rune thing was not a creation from her ring. Was it a semblance? If so that means I have a Sinestro not only in my home town but from it, and that is way more than bad._" He made his way home after that not very excited about how his mom was going to react to his current state.

When he got home she reacted just like he thought she would with saying things like "What the hell happened?" or "I told you this would happen." It was a dance they had done many times before but at this point Razor was glad his mom was a nurse and kept some medical supply's around. She did this mostly due to her son's 'hobby' as she called it.

After he was bandaged up for real they made their way to his room as she told him he would not be going out for a few days until his wounds healed. He agreed and plopped himself down on his bed to get the sleep he really needed at that moment. He just hoped nothing big would happen while he was out of it for the next few days.

**X unknown location X**

Roman, Emerald and Mercury were still in a state of worry, Emerald being the most upset. It had been over a week since Cinder was taken by that ring and they had no luck in finding her. They began to fear the worst, that maybe she would never return or worse she was dead.

While Mercury didn't worry much and Roman cared even less, Emerald was scared almost to tears at the thought of never seeing her mistress again. "What are we going to do? The plan can't move forward far without her." she said to her other two comrades as she paced.

"I don't really care much. I'm just glad I don't have to have that bi-" Roman didn't get to finish as an all too familiar voice soon echoed through the warehouse.

"I'm a what Roman?" They turned to see Cinder waking in wearing her normal cloths. They were all a bit shocked to see her but Emerald was going through an emotional frenzy. She ran up and hugged her mistress not wanting to let go while Cinder just patted her on the head.

"Were the hell have you been?" Mercury asked as he walked over to his leader. He was laughing internally a bit at how Emerald was making a fool of herself but he would have to have fun with that later.

"I was...away for a bit but now I am back. And I now have the means to get rid of our green clad pest." They were a bit taken back at that statement. Where had she gone? And did she really have the power now to beat Green Lantern?

"What do you mean by that?" Emerald asked as she finally let go of the woman. She just smirked.

"Let me show you." She took a few steps back and they were shocked as a yellow energy engulfed her body. As it cleared they saw her in a new outfit that was different from anything they had seen before.

"Nice outfit. Really suits you." Roman said sarcastically as her inspected how hot she looked in the tight outfit that covered her well-toned body.

"I tested my new power against him earlier. And I must say the results were amazing. Thanks to the power of this ring of mine I was able to beat him, and though he got some good shots in he was still no real match." The story she was telling them, had she really beaten him? They also were amazed by the ring Cinder was showing them "_That must be one awesome ring._" they thought as they looked at the object in question.

"So he's dead?" Mercury asked.

"No I let him live." That really surprised them to hear that. They were a bit angry at her to be honest. "If you had him dead to right then you should have killed him. Why the hell did you let him go?" Roman said with anger in his voice, though he did calm down after he saw Cinder's eyes glow.

"I let him live because he is no real threat to us now. If he interferes with our plans again I'll kill him." she said with her normal calm and sensual voice.

"I still say you should have killed the mutt." Roman said thinking about the Faunus hero.

"Oh Roman have a little faith. What needs to be done will be done." she said as she walked forward and lightly touched his face, her eyes glowing. He didn't like it but his fear of her outweighed his hatred of the green clad hero.

"For now Roman just keep gathering dust. We still have a plan to execute, now back to work." That last part she said with a commanding voice.

"Fine I was going to go rob that store From Dust till Dawn today. Guess I'll go do that then." he said with a tired sounding voice.

"I'm coming with you. I have not been on Remnant for a while and I want to get out a bit." Cinder said.

"Fine." he said with an even more tired voice as he didn't care at this point. As the two walk to the bulkhead Cinder was smiling the whole way, nothing would stop her now. Not the military, not Ozpin and his Huntsmen, and most certainly not Green Lantern.

**X A few days later X**

Razor had recovered rather well but that was the benefits of having an active aura, you tend to heal faster than most. He was currently in his room doing push-ups. He still wasn't at a hundred percent, but it wouldn't be long now another day or so and he's back to work. Really the only reason he wasn't today was his mom insisted he not go out for another day to be safe.

Speaking of his mom she was in the living room reading a magazine when she heard a knock at the door. "I swear if it's one of those damn Oumist Witesses again I'm getting the bat." she said angrily at the thought of how annoying they were.

When she opened the door the grey haired Faunus woman was shocked to see who was at the door. "Hello Faith. Is your son home?"

Razor was just finishing his exercise when he heard his mom call him down. He grabbed the closes shirt he could find and headed down. When he got there he was shocked to see a man in his house he had on a black suit with a green shirt and scarf. He was wearing glasses and had hair as grey as his own. The thing is Razor knew who this person was.

"You must be Razor Grey. My name is-"

"You're Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." he said excitedly as he ran up and shook his hand. This boy was beginning to remind him of a certain red hooded girl he had let into his school a short time ago.

"You know who I am, but do you know why I'm here?" he asked in a calm almost emotionless voice.

"No sir." He didn't have any idea why the headmaster of a school like Beacon would be here, especially with the school's first semester starting only a few days ago.

"Well I'm here to make an offer and a deal. I want you to join my school, if you do then not only will you get into one of the best combat schools around but I will keep your secret." He couldn't believe it, Ozpin himself offering him a spot at his school. He was so excited he almost missed the other part of what Ozpin said.

"Wait what secret?" He and his mother both looked in horror as he pulled out his scroll and showed them footage of his battle with Adam and the showing of his ears.

"How? You...know...how...what?" Razor couldn't speak as his mind processed what he was watching. This man knew he was Green Lantern.

"You are not blackmailing my son for your own gain Ozpin you bastard!" she said with anger blasting of her voice. She would kill him before she let him use her son.

"Don't worry Faith I'm not blackmailing him. I am impressed at your feats and I want you to come to my school. And I'll even pay all the fees myself and keep your secret." Faith was still unsure but Razor knew exactly what to do.

"I'll go." he said as his mom look at him in surprise.

"You don't have to give in. I know this man and he is a very tricky. So are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes but on one condition. Any money I make on jobs and stuff like that gets sent to my mom. I still want to help out here." She didn't know what to say so she just hugged her son.

"If you're sure then wait here for a minute." she said.

She went upstairs and when she came back there was a brown wooden box in her hands. "Your father wanted you to have this for when you went to combat school." She opened the box to reveal two handguns that resembled PK380 Semiautomatic pistols only slimmer and with longer barrels. When he picked them up he noticed switchs near the sides and when he flicked them small hooked blades came from the bottom of both guns. One was black with a red flame like pattern along the barrel. The second was a silver colour and had the same pattern as the previous.

It weighed not as much as you would think on first glance. Upon closer examination the clip held a total of thirteen 12mm rounds and he found another switch on the other side of the gun. When he flicked it the guns folded and they looked like they fit together. He put them together and a long, thin barrel came out of the front.

"Hole crap it's a sniper too!" he said excitedly. "Yes but you have to attach the scope yourself." his mom said as she handed him the scope that went with it.

"They were your father's weapons. He was never big on naming weapons so you can if you want." she said as Razor inspected his new weapons.

"I'll call them Burning Shot." he said with a smile.

"Well then I guess I'll see you at Beacon young man. Come to this spot tomorrow and the airship will pick you up." He sent the location to Razor's scroll and he left. Faith was nervous about her son going to Beacon, but considering what he had been doing for the past few months this may be safer.

**X The next morning X**

Razor was on the airship, he didn't have much to pack last night so that didn't take him long. He remembered before he left and how his mom said that she was proud of him and wished him good luck. He was finally doing it, he was going to Beacon. Sure it was a few days late but it counted.

He couldn't wait to see how the next four years would play out. Things were about to get really interesting. If only he knew what was coming.

**Done! Hope you liked the chapter, I enjoyed writing it. PersonaQeminod1 thanks for the weapon idea. No offence to any Jehovah's witnesses or people of faith who like them because of the obvious joke but they do kinda suck and hey if you can laugh at yourself right? Anyway that's my time don't forget to tell me if I did good or bad by reviewing and I'll see you guys later. S-P8 out!**


	6. Important message

**Hey guys. So as you see I've discontinued this story. The reason is I just haven't found the motivation or the fire I get when I right chapters for this story anymore. I was going to put it up for adoption but after some thought I've decided to cancel it for now and come back at another time. I may also redo a few things later on when and if I come back to it. I know you guys want me to continue and I will if I can but at another time. So keep and eye out and thank you everyone who supported me, and I'll see you all whenever. **


End file.
